tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Medium: All in the Family
"All in the Family" is the ninth episode of season five of the paranormal drama series Medium and is the eighty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Peter Werner and written by Gary Tieche and Diane Ademu-John. It first aired on NBC on April 6th, 2009. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Medium: The Fifth Season DVD collection by Paramount Home Entertainment, which was released on October 6th, 2009 in Region 1 format. It is also included on the Medium: Complete Series Value Pack collection, which was released by Paramount on June 21st, 2011. Amazon.com; Medium: The Fifth Season; DVD.Amazon.com; Medium: Complete Series Value Pack; DVD. * This episode is production code number 509. TV Rage.com; Medium, "All in the Family"; Episode Info. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Living TV on April 21st, 2010. TV.com; Medium, "All in the Family"; Notes. * Actor James Van Der Beek receives an "...and James Van Der Beek" credit under the guest-starring list. * Actress Maria Zambrana, who plays a female prisoner, is uncredited for her participation in this episode. This is the actresses' second and final work on Medium. * This is the eighth episode of Medium directed by Peter Werner. He directs seventeen episodes of the series in total. It is his first episode in season five. He directs five episodes from this season. * This is the only episode of Medium written by Gary Tieche. He is also given a "Story by..." credit in this episode. * This is the seventh episode of Medium where Diane Ademu-John is credited as either a writer or a co-plotter. She is given a "Story by..." credit in this episode. * This is the seventh appearance of actor Bruce Gray in the role of Joe's Dad. It is his first appearance in season five. Allusions * All in the Family is also the name of a 1970s situation comedy produced by Tandem Productions and Bud Yorkin Productions. It aired on CBS from January 12th, 1971 to April 8th, 1979. * It is a humorous coincidence that Brook Hoyt's visitor's badge has a large red letter V on it. Actress Morena Baccarin played the central antagonist, Anna, on the 2009 remake of the science fiction television series V, where the symbol of a large red V was used as the franchise logo. * This episode includes archival footage of Johnnie Cochran. Johnnie Cochran was a famous California defense attorney who became a household name in the late 1990s when he successfully defended former NFL football player O.J. Simpson on charges of murder. Archival footage of O.J. Simpson can also be seen in this episode. * O.J. Simpson is a famous personality on two fronts. He first became a recognizable as a running back for the Buffalo Bills from 1969 to 1977 and then for the San Francisco 49ers from 1978 until retiring in 1979. Simpson gained national attention again two decades later when he was arrested in 1994 for the murder of his wife, Nicole Brown Simpson, and a man named Ron Goldman. After a televised trial, Simpson was acquitted on all charges. * This episode includes archival footage of Robert Kardashian, who was also a defense attorney that worked alongside Johnnie Cochran in defense of O.J. Simpson. Bloopers * The morning after Allison dreams about Harmony arriving home to find Dylan wrapping a body in a blue tarp, she goes to Dylan's home. She surprises him by asking about Harmony, then lies about her name having come up in a conversation with Devalos. Allison could not have known Harmony's name though because in the entire dream sequence, her name is never mentioned. TV.com; Medium, "All in the Family"; Trivia/Goofs. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Medium/Episodes Category:Medium/Season 5 episodes Category:2009/Episodes